


the lights at night

by moonrunes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: Dani's taking her girlfriend and her adopted son home to meet her parents, and the highway at night is the best place to have introspective conversations.
Relationships: Xi'an Coy Manh/Danielle Moonstar
Kudos: 14





	the lights at night

“You okay?”

Xuyen sighed, leaning her head against the window. “I’m good, yeah. Just nervous.”

“Hey.” Dani squeezed her hand, smiling reassuringly, though she kept her eyes on the road (for which Xuyen was grateful). “It’ll be okay, okay? My parents are pretty cool about everything -- and they’ll _love_ you.”

“Are you sure?” For just a second, every old fear Xuyen had ever had resurfaced. She’d never been one for trying to impress or for changing people’s opinions, but this…

“I’m positive.”

“I don’t know.” she said finally. “It’s just...it feels different.”

“Sometimes different things are good things,” Dani remarked, merging into another lane gracefully. “It’s all okay, okay? My parents used to get worried about me running around and getting into trouble when I was little, especially my dad, so I bet they’ll love that you’re a good influence.”

Xuyen laughed quietly, mindful of Josh sleeping in the backseat. “When I was little, I went outside, and -- I don’t remember what exactly I did, but I had been wearing nice clothes at the time and I’ve never seen my mother so angry.”

Dani laughed and Xuyen did too, but the old memory soured even as she thought of it and she stopped. 

“What’s wrong?” Dani had always been observant like that -- it was one of the many things Xuyen loved about her. 

“I…” She debated for a second, watching the night speed by, the stars static above them. Dani kept her eyes on the road, but even so, she reached over and took Xuyen’s hand.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me if you want -- and if you don’t, then that’s okay. I love you, you know that?”

“I know. Thank you. And-and I do want to tell you, I just…” Xuyen struggled with her thoughts for a second. “Finding the right words.”

“Take your time.”

A few miles passed them by before Xuyen’s thoughts coalesced into something understandable, something worthy of being spoken aloud in this language they both understood. 

“I wish you could’ve met my parents, Dani.”

Dani squeezed her hand, remaining silent for a while before she said, sniffling, “I wish I could’ve met them, too.”

They remained like that, hand in hand (except for when Dani let go to brush a few stray tears away from her eyes, but that only lasted for a moment), driving down the highway in the middle of the night, Colorado bound. Xuyen listened to the quiet music and thought about her life, how it had led her here, with the woman she loved more than anything else, and sighed.

“Maybe, if you want…” Dani ventured, and then hesitated, seemingly unsure of going on. Xuyen tilted her head and looked over at her, Dani’s face in profile and lit by the headlights. 

“Hmm?”

“If you want to tell me about them? Then maybe I’ll sort of know them, through you.”

Xuyen smiled and sniffed, wiping away tears of her own and looking up at the moon. “Sure. Of course. I-I remember my mom was _so_ kind, always, even when it was hard…”


End file.
